Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga
This is gonna be my new first canon RP, because the admins are too inactive to delete my existing RP's. Story Liam Monteiro and his older brother, Benjamin, better known as Blade have traveled to 2016 for one thing Blade wants: Revenge on the woman who stole his old father, Tails, away from his mother, Zooey. Join them on their journey to kill Cosmo. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Hectic Celeste/Noahc2015 Josh the Hedgehog/User of the same name Caitlineia the Hedgecat/User:Josh the Hedgehog Joshua Sentrium Burns/User: Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/User: Joshua the Hedgehog Jason the Abnormal/User: Sonicsilva1 Zendred The Demon/User: Noahc2015 Chapter I: The Monteiro Brothers It was just a normal day in Station Square. People were off doing their regular stuff. People going off to work, shops selling stuff and cafés selling coffee and stuff. Meanwhile, on top of a building, a bright yellow light appeared. A loud explosion occured and the light faded. Two yellow foxes wearing Terminator like outfits emerged from the light. The first one was tall and wore black sneakers, and also had a very angry look on his face. His name was Benjamin Monteiro, but he called himself Blade Eastwood because it sounds more manly. The other one was small and wore blue sneakers and had a very nervous look on his face. His name was Liam Monteiro, Blade's adopted brother. The brothers came from 2036 to 2016 to kill Cosmo, an alien girl who stole Blade's father, Tails away from his mother, Zooey. Blade: So...Are you ready, Liam...? Liam: Uh, y-y-yeah... Blade: Good...Get on my back and then let's climb down this building... Liam got onto Blade's back and Blade parkoured down the building until they were down on the ground. Once they were on the ground, Liam got off Blade's back. Blade: Let's go kill Cosmo... Liam gulped at that. (Okay, time for you guys to shine.) From the Shadow Realm, a figure was watching the duo closely on something that looked like a futuristic wide screen. "Hmm...This should be interesting." The figure said in an eerie tone. He then proceeded to float out of the darkened room, the door closing behind him. Back with Liam and Blade, the bros. were walking around Station Square, asking around if anyone had seen Cosmo. None of them had seen her. Blade: *deep sigh* Things will go really slow if they keep going this way... Liam: W-Well, let's ask at the local police station. Blade: Good idea. Liam and Blade went to the local police station to ask. Blade: Excuse me, sir. Have you seen Cosmo the Seedrian? Officer: Cosmo the Seedrian? Hmm... Let me check... *He starts looking at his computer. 3 minutes later* No, sorry. She's not within Station Square. You might be able to find her in another city. Like Westoplis, or... Hm.. what was that one city called... Hmm..... Ah, Genesis City. That's right. But, that's literally in another Continent, so... Blade: Okay. Thanks anyway. Liam and Blade left the station. Blade: We have to get to Genesis City. Liam: B-But Blade, that's like a continent over. An easy jog if it weren't so far. Blade: We'll find a way. Liam and Blade continued to walk around Station Square looking for transportation to Genesis City. (Well, Silva's gone for about 2 days, so we'll continue the RP when he gets back.) (Okie Dokie, then) Liam and Blade then found a car. Blade: Oh, good! A car! *opens door* And the owner left their keys in the car. Let's paint this car in the Eastwood colors and move for Genesis City. Liam: O-Okay... Liam and Blade painted the car black and yellow and sped off out of Station Square. They drove really fast. Liam sat in the passenger seat with a scared look on his face. Blade: We better head for the nearest airfield. Eventually, they arrived at Sandy Shores Airfield from GTA V. A Cargobob was ready and waiting. Blade: Wow! A Cargobob! Let's steal it! Liam: W-Well, alright... The brothers got into the Cargobob and flew off for Genesis City. Eight Hours Later. The Cargobob would start to show signs of having low fuel, due to them flying for prolonged time without refueling (This is assumed, however). Blade: Oh, come on! We're low on fuel! Liam: W-What should we do? Blade: You know what we're gonna do? Land the fucking copter and refuel! Blade landed the Cargobob at a nearby airfield. The brothers refueled the copter and then resumed their journey after paying for the fuel. (They steal the helicopter, but they pay for the fuel. What. XD) They should reach the continent within a Day or so. Maybe less. (Because Fuck Logic. XD) 1 Day Later... After an entire day of flying, the brothers arrived in Genesis City. They landed outside the city and then proceeded to walk into it. Blade: Okay, let's ask at the local police station if Cosmo's here. Liam: O-Okay... The brothers entered the local police station. Blade: Excuse me, sir, have you seen Cosmo the Seedrian? (Can you voice the officer again?) ('Kay.) The officer seems to be a robotic RO-ET5, the main Jkirkian Robotic Law Enforcement. RO-ET5: Scanning database for "Cosmo the Seedrian"....... Scan Complete. Records show this person is a habitant within Genesis City. Address is unknown, however. What is the occasion? An anthropomorphic hedgehog was seen dressed in a regal trench coat. He was leaning on a wall, observing the two brothers. Blade: We want to see her so we can bring her a package. RO-ET5: I see. What is the desired package? Blade: *gets out the package to make the story more believable* This is it. There's a fruit basket in it. We want little Cosmo to eat nutritiously. Liam: *inside his head* Wow... RO-ET5: ...Open the package. I need to see if this is true. Blade opened the package, and a fruit basket was inside. (Blade is a very cunning young man. :3) (*Shoots Alex with a Water Gun* o3o) RO-ET5: ...Very well. You are free to go, now. Have a nice day. (*shoots Joshua with a Glock* :3) Blade: Alright. Thank you. Liam and Blade left the police station and walked through the city. Liam: Y-You're really cunning, Blade. Blade: I sure am. Now let's look for Cosmo, now that we know she's in this city. Blade activated a radar on his time watch so they could look for Cosmo. Eventually, they found her in her Genesis City home. Blade: This is the place. Let's do this. Liam: *gulp* O-Okay... Blade busted down the door, startling Cosmo. Cosmo: W-Who are you?! Blade: I'm Blade Eastwood, bitch, and you're going down! Blade aimed a shotgun at Cosmo. Cosmo screamed and jumped out the window. Blade: Shit! After her! Liam and Blade followed Cosmo through the window, and chased her through the city. Eventually, they passed Joshua Sentrium Burns while chasing Cosmo. Joshua: *He looked at them when they passed* What the hell?! *After seeing this, he quickly gave chase* Cosmo: SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEEEEELP! Blade: Stand still, you little prick! Two blades of mystical origin were flung towards the midst of Blade and Cosmo. These weapons stabbed through the ground. Blade: What the fuck is this?! "Mind your language, will you?" the same regal figure watching over them said. "As a man, would you not bear to murder a lady such as she?" Blade: Kiss my sweaty balls, you fucking fuck! Josh was oblivious of Blade's cursing. He continued to speak. "If then, you shall taste despair." He pulled out the two swords from the ground. As he was about to move and unleash his lethality, he heard footsteps approaching. Joshua: *He eventually caught up to them. He had his C-T59 Plasma Rifle equipped* What. In the hell. Is going on here? Cosmo: This maniac wants to kill me! Joshua: *He looks at Blade* ...Dude. Do you have any idea on what your getting yourself into? Blade: I gotta do what I gotta do to get my original family back together... Liam L-Let me explain, Mr. Hedgehog with no tail. Liam then proceeded to explain Blade's story to Joshua. Joshua: *He proceeds to listen to the story. He then thought: Did he just call me Mr.Hedgehog with no tail?* Liam: A-And that's why he wants to k-kill Cosmo. Joshua: ..Hm.. that's rather interesting... But, still. Killing someone over that is just kinda' wrong. Tears started rolling down Blade's cheeks. Blade: *sniff* I miss Tails...When I was his kid, I felt like I was on top of the world...He even told me I could succeed him as a Freedom Fighter when I was a kid...But now, because of Cosmo, that was all thrown away...I feel like a useless nobody right now...I suppose I'm only useful as something low ranking, like a café waiter or something...I also lost one of my two tails because of my dad switch...Now I can't fly anymore...I wish I could return to those good old days... Blade burst into tears and ran away. Liam looked sad and Cosmo felt guilty. Liam: B-Blade really does miss Tails... Cosmo: I feel guilty...Maybe I should talk to Tails about this... Joshua: ... *Thinks* Okay. Good news: Violence didn't break out. Bad news: Someone is in emotional distress... Huh. "If this red hedgehog had not intervened, I would have left this sorry excuse of a man with stripes equal to his anger," the figure thought. He disappeared in unseen speeds whilst trying to observe Blade from the shadows. Liam: I need to find him, before he does horrible things to himself. Liam ran after Blade. Meanwhile, Blade was drinking himself to death in a bar. Blade: Ugh...I feel horrible...Why did I even bother trying to keep existing anyway? I should've just let myself cease to exist... Liam: Blade, what are you doing?! Blade: I'm drinking a lot of fucking beer...I hope it'll kill me... Liam: Blade, there's no need for that. Blade: Why not? We've come to this timeline for no reason at all! I wanted to kill Cosmo to get dad back, but I didn't...Now I just feel fucking useless...I'm only useful as a coffee shop barista or a janitor in an office environment or something... Joshua: ...Maybe I should say something... *He goes on to try and find Blade and Liam* Bartender: *Looking at Blade and Liam.* Y'know. Killing yourself won't help ya'. Blade: I know...But I'm so useless now that I'm not the son of a Freedom Fighter anymore...I wish I could relive those good old days...But alas, it'll never happen...Bartender, gimme another tap, please... Liam: <:c Bartender: .. *Sighs* ... *He goes into the backroom to get another bottle. He comes back a minute later, and he pours Blade some Alcoholic Beverage here into a shot glass* There are other ways you can prove yourself, not just by being a Freedom Fighter and such. Blade: Alright...I guess I'll try something else...Thanks, cowboy. *pays for the drinks* Keep the change... Liam: Let's go and find something you're good at. But first, you need to sober up, because you're drunk. Blade: Alright... The figure from earlier was concealed in the shadows, overseeing the scene in the bar. "If he keeps on pursuing that plant-like lady until the afterlife, I'm afraid I must take strict action," he thought as he kept observing. The Bartender watched as they both walked out of the bar. Joshua: *Was still looking for Liam and/or Blade* Liam gave Blade an anti-seizure tablet to sober him up. Blade: *grunts* That's better... Liam: *sees Joshua* Hey, it's the tail-less hedgehog man. Joshua:*He doesn't notice them, in fact, he's looking at a part of the city, using his BFT-HUD* ... Liam and Blade walked over to Joshua and Liam tapped him on the shoulder. Liam: Hi. Joshua: Hm? *He took off his BFT-HUD, and faced Liam* Oh, hello. Liam: I bet you were looking for us. Blade: Hey... Joshua: Mhm... what makes you say that, though? Liam: I have the psychological talent of knowing everything, like Sherlock Holmes. Blade: I miss being a Freedom Fighter... Joshua: I see... Well, since you guys are here- wait, where did you guys even go? Liam: Blade was drinking himself to death in a pub, and I went after him and stopped him. Blade: Yeah...There was a nice bartender there who said there were other ways I could prove myself as a hero...I don't know how, though... Joshua: Hmm... Well, it depends upon some people's perspective as a Hero. Category:Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay Category:Roleplays